Avis Blade
by Primordial Soul
Summary: He was a simple weapon, a martyr for a cause he had no control over. However, he has been given a chance to truly live. Now, he is the flying sword and everything shall change. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, its Primordial Soul with the first chapter of _Avis Blade!_

My muse has abandoned me for most of my stories because of a lot things, some of them being school, procrastination, college, chores, and a minor car accident.

I plan on working hard to write chapters for my stories because of my muse vanishing. While I'm doing that, I've decided to post yet another pilot chapter.

This story is a Harry Potter/Transformers crossover. This is a story where Harry, at a very young age, is turned into a Cybertronian sparkling and sent far back into the past before the war starts. Harry will take the place of a canon transformer and take his name. After a lot of the Transformer stuff happens, I do plan on having Harry reentering the Wizarding World. However, they will never know what hit them.

Quick notes. Cybertronian Harry. Manipulative Dumbles, Ron/Hermy/Molly bashing, and in general pathetic light. This will be Op/Elita, Hide/Chrome, Jazz/Prowl, Sides/Harry/Sunny, Ratchet/Moonracer, and Bee/Arcee.

This story will also be pushed ten years forward. For example, Harry survived the KC in 1991, and would start school in 2001 if he attended.

Also, I wanted to mention that I have another story, _Sterling Silver, _posted in the Transformers movie section. I have sad about the low amount of views its getting, and I encourage you to reach and review. Because if you don't, the story will be removed eventually.

I hope you like this!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

On October 31st, 1991, it was a time of celebration for all kinds of people. However, this specific Halloween was much more special to a hidden group of people. For that day, Lord Voldemort met his end by the hands of a one year old baby after killing his parents. A baby whose name was praised all over Britain, hailed as the Boy who Lived. His name was Harry Potter.

The boy was currently at a house located in the small village of Godric's Hallow. The house was in ruins and entire sections of the walls were missing, destroyed by the magical backlash of Voldemort's Killing Curse. Not a sound could be heard. Nobody was living except for Harry. His parent's, Lily and James Potter, lifeless bodies laid on the floor.

One would expect Harry to be bawling at his fate, at what happened to him. But he was not making any sound either. In fact, young Harry Potter was sound asleep. Not aware that he was now an orphan. Not aware that he was responsible for the fall of the greatest Dark Lord in the Wizarding world. Not aware that he was hailed as the sole survivor of the Killing Curse. Not aware of his future fate.

As Harry slept, a giant man approached Harry, his teary face looking down at the sleeping boy. He reached down and picked Harry up, gently tucking him in his arms. As the giant man walked to a motorcycle and started it up, the young boy stirred. He opened his little eyes and looked up at the man holding him. Most other children would start crying at the sight of an unfamiliar person. But Harry Potter wasn't most children. He just stared at the man, bright green eyes staring into the giant's soul. The giant swiftly took off on the motorcycle, carrying Harry out of the village and towards where the person he trusted the most was located.

Far away, close to Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, two people were awaiting the arrival of the giant. Both were wearing ridiculous robes that would not be worn by anyone other than a wizard. One was a older Scots woman with a very strict face. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall. The other was much older and sported a long white beard. His name was Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood on the street outside of Number 4, awaiting Hagird's arrival with the young Potter heir. The street lamps were dark due to Dumbledore's usage of his Deilluminator.

"I don't know about this, Albus. I've been watching these Muggles for several days, and they're the worst kind. They hate magic and won't hesitate to stamp it out of him." McGonagall said.

Albus gave a grandfatherly smile and replied, "Don't worry Minerva. I am sure that this is the best place for young Harry to be. With the blood wards I have set up, he will be safe from any Death Eater that may go after him for revenge. It will also give him a chance to grow without knowing his fame and becoming arrogant."

"If you're so sure Albus. But I still have reservations. Where is the child anyway?"

"Hagrid is fetching him. He should be along shortly."

"You trusted Hagrid with this? Surely someone else would be more qualified for this task?"

"I trust Hagrid with my life. He will be fine"

McGonagall huffed and stop speaking, awaiting Hagrid's arrival. Dumbledore took this time to think about his plans and plots.

McGonagall was indeed correct about this being a bad place for Harry to live. In fact, before sealing the Potter Will, Dumbledore read that Harry was never supposed to go to these people. Too bad no one knew that this was illegal.

Ever since his hearing of the prophecy, Dumbledore had found a perfect way to get rid of his mistake and gain control of the Potter resources, some of the most richest in Wizarding Britain. After he sacrificed Lily and James 'for the greater good' and had Harry temporarily halt Voldemort, he would place Harry with these filthy muggles who he would make sure would abuse and break the young boy. Therefore, by the time he entered Hogwarts, he would instantly view Dumbledore as his savior and do whatever he wanted in order to please him. Including his weapon and martyr after some more manipulation.

Dumbledore inwardly cackled at his brilliance. No one had a clue that he, a great 'light' wizard, was actually the reason for the past two dark lord's existence. No one had a clue that he was a master of manipulation and that his resources and titles were from careful political maneuvering, personal manipulation, and calculated murder. No one had a clue that he will eventually become the Emperor of Magic and cast down all of the filthy people that polluted magic's true power.

Dumbledore halted his inner musing as Hagrid landed next to the two professors with the young weapon in his arms.

"Evening Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Hagrid." replied Professor McGonagall.

"Did you have Harry, Hagrid?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I got him here, Professor." Hagrid said as he gave Harry to Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore walked up to the muggle's porch and sat him down on it, he took in his martyr's appearance. Wispy black hair, eyes as green as Lily's, soft angelic features. His key to power was, in Dumbledore's mind, perfect for his plans. This was his centerpiece.

Dumbledore put a letter, one laced with compulsion charms that would make one instantly filled with anger and hate towards a subject, on Harry and walked toward the other two professors, both incredibly sad over this occurrence.

"Stay safe, Harry Potter." McGonagall whispered as the three disapperated.

As the three wizards vanished, Harry was left on the porch alone in the increasing cold night. It seemed that Harry was fated to have a cruel life, one dictated and shaped by others. He would a combination of other people's interests and beliefs and would never show any true interests or beliefs. He would solely live in order to die at the right time at the whims of a manipulative old man. He would find now happiness, no peace, no love. He would not truly live.

Magic had other plans.

* * *

Magic fumed at the treatment Harry was getting. He was Magic's chose avatar for this generation, her favored. To see him be treated as a mere weapon, a way to increase one's own power? She was appalled that one would knowingly place a child in an abusive environment without remorse. Magic would not stand for this. She was going to intervene.

But what to do? She needed a way for her chosen to live and have control over his life, yet fulfill the damn prophecy eventually. Magic knew she shouldn't of released divination from her archives when she arrived on this planet. It no longer mattered though. She just had to figure out a way to have the child truly live.

She halted as her mind registered the word child. Could that really work? Magic processed the thought and its positives/negatives. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. Why not make the boy one of her children?

She started to work, certain of her choice. She would make the boy one of her children that would exist long in the past with the ability to fix everything. He would be able to live his life and help her own children survive yet eventually fulfill the prophecy.

Magic quickly finished her work. She concentrated on the boy, pouring power into his small frame. Harry's body began to glow brilliant blue as her energies transmuted flesh to metal, brain to processor, soul to spark. As the transformation finished, she harnessed the time powers she had been archived with by her creators and sent the boy far into the past.

Magic sighed as she cut the energy flow. The boy was now one of her children and in the past, able to change everything. She could already feel reality changing around her, adapting to the single change she had done. She didn't know what will come in the future for her, humans, and her children. But she did know one thing.

She, the Allspark, did not regret her actions.

* * *

FAR FAR AWAY IN THE PAST ON THE PLANET CYBERTRON

Orion Pax sighed in content as he waited outside the Well of AllSparks with his sparkmate Elita-One. They had long awaited the day when they would be allowed to get a sparkling of their own to raise, care for, and love. Today was that day.

"Oh, Orion, I'm so excited. What do you think it will look like? I can't believe that we're actually getting a sparkling!" Elita squealed, causing a few humorous looks to be sent their way.

Orion put a hand on his rabid sparkmate, sending amusement and happiness through their bond. "Yes, I can't believe it either. It doesn't seem like too long ago since I was a mere socially inept data clerk."

Elita chuckled as she leaned in and kissed his faceplate. "That you may be, but you're at least my socially inept data clerk, now running contestant for next Prime."

Orion sighed, "I still don't have any idea why the Lord High Protector put me forward as the next Prime."

Elita shrugged, "Who knows what Megatron is thinking? At least you're moving up in the ranks"

Orion opened his mouth to reply when a voice rang out, "Orion Pax and Elita One?"

The two sparkmates exchanged wide grins as they stood up and walked over to where a medical mech was located. The mech motioned the two inside to the arrival room, where sparklings first met their parents.

"Has the sparkling been created yet? Is it gorgeous? Can't we see it yet?" Elita asked.

The mech chuckled, having heard the cries of eager parents for vorns. "Yes, the sparkling has been created. He is functioning perfectly and is ready to meet its new parents. Although we were a little surprised on how he came out..."

The sparkmates opened their mouths to ask what the mech meant, but their words died as they took in the sparkling in the mechs arms.

Their beautiful sparkling.

Its armor was colored a beautiful red and white. Its small frame was perfectly proportioned to their eyes. The delicate faceplates, the closed optics, the small wings protruding from its back...

It was perfect.

Elita slowly took the sparkling, wonder and happiness and love shining in her optics. "I didn't think it would be a Seeker..."

The mech nodded, "There hasn't been any new Seekers for quiet some time. We were very surprised when the sparkling was one, especially to a pair of grounders like yourself."

Orion nodded and prepared to speak, but the words stopped when the sparkling opened its brilliant green optics.

Green optics.

The sight of the sparkling's first peek into the larger world instantly filled Orion with happiness. And he could feel the happiness turn to love as he felt the parental bond establish.

He could feel the sparkling's developing emotions, its curiosity, its confusion. Orion sent comfort and love through the bond, and beamed with joy when the sparkling responded with its own love.

Orion turned to Elita, whose parental bond also established, and asked, "What should we the call it?"

Elita smiled and looked down and the sleepy sparkling, taking in the wings, the thin armor, the green optics. And she knew exactly what to call it.

"Wing Saber"

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _Avis Blade_.

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, but I thought I would write this pilot chapter and post it since my muse for my others stories is missing.

Hopefully, _Ace _Chapter 6 will be up during this weekend as well, but I do have some homework plus some college stuff to do. I'll do my best.

Please review and respond. Thanks for everything!

See you later!

Primordial Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the second chapter of _Avis Blade_!

[Stares blankly at the calender and computer screen in shock] How the hell did this go un-updated for so long? No update since 9/25/12... I am so sorry for my utter failure at providing you guys with semi frequent updates. This will hopefully never happen again.

We're going to be on Cybertron for a while because I want to take the chance to play with Cybertronian society, characters and Wing Saber/Harry's early life during the Golden Age of Cybertron. I hope you don't mind, but I have some cool ideas ahead.

That said, please suggest any scene you would like to see with sparkling/youngling Wing Saber. It may be included in this first part of _Avis Blade! _:D

This chapter is setting future plot points up. Not **too **much interaction between the new family in this chapter.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Saturnblue: **Yep, nobody knows about Dumbles. Wing Saber will definitely cause ripples in the Wizarding World when he gets there.

**HarrySlytherinson: **Thank you for your review! Your review actually caused me to remember about this story so thanks for that as well!

Well, I bet your dying to read my long awaited update so here it is! Wing Saber's first moments with Elita and Optimus plus more!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Elita couldn't feel anything, but pure love and contentment in the joors since Wing Saber's birth. She had a son! She had a child! She had someone she could raise with Orion, something they always wanted to have with each other! She looked down at Wing Saber's chassis right into his flickering green optics with a joyous smile, paying no attention to the discussion her spark mate was having with the medic.

"Is there anything special we need to know about raising Seekers?" Orion asked with concern. Despite the incredible happiness he was feeling from Elita and his sparkling, Orion was concerned over any possible problems that may erupt due to Wing Saber's Seeker nature.

The medic processed the query before responding, "Seekers are naturally social creatures due to their trine programing installed within them. Therefore, Wing Saber should receive as much social interaction as he could so that his programming will develop naturally. There have been cases of Seekers not receiving that social interaction during their sparkling years. This makes them reckless, dangerous and insubordinate in an effort to gain that attention."

Orion frowned as he absorbed the news and added it to his high priority memory. He looked at his sleeping son in Elita's arms, so new and innocent in the world before his mind hardened. He would never want such a fate on his son. Wing Saber was going to have a lot of friends; that was for sure...

"Is their any differences in a Seekers' growth in comparison to grounders?" Orion asked again, turning back to face the medic.

"Seekers do grow faster than their counterparts. In fact, they skip one entire frame due to already having the body frame necessary for their future function. Wing Saber will only have three frames instead of the traditional four. You will want to talk to the Conclave in Vos for more information."

Orion nodded, having already came to that conclusion. The Seekers of Vos would know everything that there was to know about raising his son and Orion would make sure his son had the best upbringing he could have.

"How was his health? Anything suspicious?"

The medic opened his mouth to reply before closing it, rethinking his original reply. "As a matter of fact... there was some strange things I noticed when bringing Wing Saber out of the well. Come over here and take a look."

Orion followed the medic to a work station, processor tingling in nervousness. What was wrong with his son? And how was he going to fix it if it was bad?

The medic brought up an in depth spark and processor scan. He tapped a small section of the spark, an ominous black color that contrasted with the brilliant blue hue of a normal spark. "His spark has this strange growth to it that defies cursory inspection. When it is closely examined, it reveals that the growth is awfully similar to an unwanted or broken bond."

Orion gasped in horror as he took in what the medic said. Broken bonds were terrible as bonds tied two sparks together for all eternity. When a bond breaks, either due to the death of one of the spark mates or massive emotional rejection of the significant other, it wrecks massive havoc with a bots systems, often resulting in termination.

An unwanted bond was even worse, caused by either a forced spark merge or a incredibly brutal hacking attempt that reached the spark itself. Through an unwanted bond, the perpetrator could do whatever it wanted with the victim, including involuntary memory viewing, bodily control, or emotional tampering. Thankfully, these bonds were incredibly rare and were able to be treated, but they were a nightmare to deal with. But what was really scary was that a sparkling, his sparkling, had one. How in the name of Primus could that happen?

"Can we do anything about it? Will my son be all right?" Orion asked in panic. The medic put a servo on Orion's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Orion. This is curable, but this will take some time to fully heal. We will need Wing Saber to come in every stellar cycle until his third frame for medical treatment. Until then, keep an eye out for any symptoms relating to an unwanted bond."

"You really think that is the case? Wing Saber was just born; no one should be able to touch him!" Orion asked with anger. Who did this to his son?

"There are qualifications of course. Head Scientist Perceptor down in Crystal City theorizes that a connection inside Wing Saber's spark connected with itself and broke soon after, leaving the results shown here. Therefore, there should not be any bodily control present in his symptoms. However, due to the chaotic nature of being born, his meta could have formed anything. Therefore, Wing Saber is expected to experience varieties of the non-physical symptoms of an unwanted bond. Physical and bond contact with both creator and carrier should be enough to dispel his symptoms now, but he will require special medical attention as he gets older until his spark is repaired."

Orion let out a breath, feeling a hundred vorns older than what he actually was. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Pharma. Is there anything else worrying about my son?"

"There is two other things," Pharma replied as he focused in on another area of the spark, laced with a faint golden color. "Wing Saber's spark is infused with some mysterious energy that has not been documented before. Perceptor has also looked into identifying this energy, however the results are currently inconclusive. Perceptor wishes to be involved in documenting this new phenomenon and has also taken upon himself the duty of living near your family and providing care to Wing Saber's spark. He will arrive within the orn."

Orion was surprised by the dedication Perceptor was showing towards his son. Perceptor was notorious in refusing to leave whatever he was working on, ignoring important issues to simply keep doing what ever struck his fancy. For him to drop everything to look after his son for almost his childhood... it made Orion's spark warm.

_"Careful, love. Remember who you're sleeping with on the berth tonight." _Elita coyly replied, having been to busy fussing over Wing Saber to really contribute anything through the bond.

Orion sent back his love though the bond and replied, _"Oh, I do. The femme that stole my heart so long ago."_

_ "Flatterer." _Elita replied, amused. _"What's the news on our son? Is he hurt? Ill?"_

_ "I am not yet finished talking to the medic. I will tell you everything when I am done," _Orion said, noticing the medic waiting for him to finish his private conversation. Orion's faceplate heated up in embarrassment at being caught conversing with his spark mate underneath his notice.

As Orion opened his mouth to apologize, Pharma waved at him in dismissal. "I don't mind at all. Your spark mate deserves to know what's going on. I've compiled a report on Wing Saber's medical history and have forwarded it to Perceptor. Here is your copy." Orion nodded as he received the report via data burst. He quickly went through the report, glancing at the most important parts.

Orion frowned as he reached what must have been the second thing Pharma wanted to say. "What's with his processor? It looks... overclocked"

Pharma nodded in affirmation, evidently expecting that question from the data clerk. "What ever that energy is doing to Wing Saber, it appears to be fantastic towards his future development. His processor will be much faster and more efficient that most out in the world, not including any further upgrades he may receive further down the line. His servos and wings are lined with the energy, causing them to be stronger than most in the future. His digestive system will be more efficient, resulting in a decrease in necessary energon consumption. There is probably a lot more side effects that we don't currently know about, but the energy will definitely set Wing Saber up for great success once his spark heals. He'll go on to do great things in the future, I'm sure of it."

Orion smiled at the mech's comment about his son, feeling hopeful for the future. He hates the fact that his son will suffer from one of the worst conditions known to Cybertronians, but he feels proud over the fantastic future laid out in front of him after he is cured. Orion couldn't wait for his son to live his life.

"I must thank you for your help today in helping my son come into this world." Orion said, raising a servo.

Pharma took the servo and shook it firmly. "I'm just doing my job, Prime"

Orion chuckled and replied, "I'm no Prime. I'm only the dark horse candidate sponsored by Megatron himself"

"And that sir makes all the difference. You have the blessing of the Lord High Protector himself. You have the record and the capability to be Prime. Primus, you have Primean polarity! You are the best candidate and you will be our new Prime to replace Sentinel."

Orion nodded in appreciation and said his goodbyes. He walked out to join his spark mate waiting for him, cradling Wing Saber with a saucy smirk on her face.

"Ready to start a new chapter in our life, _Prime?"_ She said, giggling as she said the last word.

Orion sighed as he snuck his left servo around her hip and bringing his right servo to brush against his sparkling's face. "I'm more than ready, Elita."

The two marched off into the rising son, ready to raise the son they always wanted. As they did, Wing Saber stirred in their arms.

* * *

_Dim. Light. Shiny. Big!_

_ Stars, so bright! People!_

_ So small! Scared! Hide!_

_ Love. Comfort. Safety. Creator. Carrier._

_ Happy. Safe. Home!_

_ Sleep. Dark._

* * *

The two spark mates with their new born sparkling reached the public transportation hub of Iacon, the metropolis where Orion and Elita lived their lives. More than a few happy looks from nearby mechs were sent in their direction; they all knew the love and awe a newborn sparkling brought to a pair of spark mates. Orion smiled in appreciation as Elita made Wing Saber's hand wave, ecstatic over their first public appearance with their son.

"Well, if it isn't Orion! I haven't seen your ugly face for cycles!" An accented voice rang out from the crowd. Orion and Elita slowed down as a white and black armored bot emerged from a crowd of mechs, his customary smirk plastered on his face. His azure visor was down, covering his optics, but Orion knew his old friend well enough to know that his eyes were lighting up at the sight of Wing Saber.

"Jazz... it's been some time." Orion said, putting his right hand on Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz waved him off, "Na, it's all right, Pax. Been busy with expanding the bar." Jazz turned his attention to Wing Saber. "And so this is your little gem..." Wing Saber slightly opened his optics as Jazz's voice rang into his developing processors, revealing his green optics.

"Oh, Primus, you better be ready, Pax. He'll be a heartbreaker when he gets into his older frames." Jazz noted, his voice soft and caring. "What's his name?"

"Wing Saber," Elita hummed, lifting the sparkling to reveal slightly fluttering wings.

Jazz chuckled softly in surprise. "A Seeker to a pair of grounders... He's going to be one cool mech, Pax. Even cooler once he meets his favorite uncle..." Jazz replied, already thinking of all the mischief he could do with Wing Saber in the future.

Elita, eyes narrowing, clutched Wing Saber protectively before stating, "Don't you dare,"

Jazz laughed again before declaring, "Ah, don't get your camshafts in a twist. I'll …" He stopped as both Elita and Orion glared at him. "Meh get it. I'll shut my mouth."

"See that you do. It would be an unfortunate fate for you to experience." Orion dryly said. "Are you going to be around?"

"Definitely, Pax. Can't miss the childhood of meh best friend's first sparkling. I'll get Intrepid to manage the bar while I'm here. See yah around" Jazz sauntered off to finish whatever business he had to do.

"I have a bad feeling about Jazz's future effect on Saber..." Elita replied, moving to put Wing Saber in her carrying hold so she could transform and get home.

"I do too, love. I do too." Orion stated softly, watching the direction his friend wander off in. He hadn't seen Jazz in a decent amount of time and he was glad to have his friend stand beside him as his son grew up. "I'm just glad he'll be there to see Wing Saber grow up. Let's head home, Elita"

The two transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off on the Iacon Transway, heading towards a slightly more isolated neighborhood when compared to the heart of the city. They had chosen to live in this more peaceful neighborhood specifically for raising a sparkling. One of the best sparkling recreational facilities was nearby; it was one of the safest districts in Iacon and it had a very friendly populace.

When they arrived at their home, Orion transformed and unlocked the door, allowing Elita to walk in unimpeded. As she went up to their bedroom, Orion put a notice on one of the note boards to contact the Seekers and Perceptor in an orn. Now though, now it was Elita and sparkling snuggle time.

Orion walked into the bedroom and laid down next to Elita who was gently rubbing Wing Saber's wings. He wrapped his arm around the femme's frame and poured love through the bond. Elita returned the feelings tenfold and remarkably, Wing Saber sent some nebulous feelings of contentment and dare Orion say it, love?

The two spark mates stared at their sparkling in awe and love. Wing Saber was their new heart and joy and as Orion and Elita fell into peaceful stasis, they had never felt more content.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _Avis Blade!_

If anyone is wondering, these are the major characters that Wing Saber/Harry will interact with and the ones I have plans for.

Orion and Elita (parents)

Jazz (uncle)

Starscream (mentor)

Perceptor (mentor)

Thundercracker/Skywarp (uncles)

Bluestreak (sibling)

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (spark mates)

Megatron (uncle)

Bumblebee (sibling)

Hm, I wonder what's different with Wing Saber regarding his spark? :D I'd love to hear your guesses! It's actually pretty easy...

I can't really think of anything else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	3. Clarification and Omakes

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with a couple omakes and some clarification

About the pairing, I've gotten requests to either confirm that the pairing is slash or to make the twins female. Here is my answer.

Keep in mind that this is an entirely different culture. Cybertronians actually have no gender and can easily change bodies at will. For example, if he wanted to, Optimus could go and become a femme. Elita could go and become a mech. Jazz could go and become, well anything. The fact is, gender has no effect on romantic inclinations and I shall show that in the story. Essentially, gender is like clothes for Cybertronians, easily changed to a mech or femmes whim. Confusing for us, but very common on Cybertron.

So yeah. Just because the three characters are all normally male doesn't mean it's slash in this case. Gender doesn't matter. Omakes that elaborate on this are below.

Sides, Sunny and Wing Saber will have male bodies and will prefer them and will use them most of the time, just because I think they're awesome that way, but they could totally go about and get femme bodies for the experience. For example,

* * *

Wing Saber was confused over why his spark mates were being so secretive as he was led somewhere, optics deactivated and servos bound. He had just gotten home from a long day at work only to be thrown to the ground, bound and blindfolded by his spark mates. They also closed off the bond as well, leaving Wing Saber entirely in the dark. Wing Saber hated being in the dark.

The twins led Wing Saber into the bedroom, setting the mech down on the berth. "Considering that today is your sparking day," Sides whispered, brushing a servo along Wing Saber's own. "We'd thought you'd deserve something special."

"Mainly, Sides. I wasn't as enthusiastic over his choice of a gift" Sunny responded in kind. "But considering it's you... why not? Don't you dare tell anyone of what you're about to see."

Wing Saber was worried over what the Twins did. "Don't tell me you did anything illegal, you two" Wing Saber said, wings fluttering in anxiety.

The Twins chuckled together, their voices lighter and sexier for some strange reason Wing Saber couldn't identify. "Why don't you just see for yourself?" And on that note, they freed Wing Saber from his confinements, allowing the mech to see his presents in all their glory. And Wing Saber was shocked at the perfection in front of him.

Two femmes were standing in front of him, each giving him a sheepish and husky look through their soft blue optics. They looked absolutely identical, from the identical shaped boobs to their height to their curves to their helm shape, they were twins in every way. They only difference was that one was cherry red and the other was golden sunny yellow. And their voices! So sexy and so familiar. That could only mean...

"You got femme bodies? For me?" Wing Saber said hoarsely, his mind already turning towards the activities they could now do.

Sides smiled and sauntered up to Wing Saber, swinging her broad hips as she walked in a sexual manor. "I know we're absolutely badass as mechs and Sunny and I prefer them, but the opportunities..." Sides began hugging Wing Saber's right side, nibbling on his right audio receptor. "We decided that now was the time to get them."

Sunny walked up and reclined on Wing Saber's left side, her audio fins pocking into the mech's chest. "These bodies allow us to go to places without the media hounding us. Considering your father and all, I thought you'd enjoy the sentiment. I still think I'm more handsome as a mech though, but I can deal with it for you"

Wing Saber's spark shone with joy and love as the Twins looked at each other with identical smirks. "Although that isn't the only reason we got these bodies."

Their armor's dropped simultaneously, leaving the two femmes naked before Wing Saber's view. Their bodies were even more curvy and gorgeous out of armor and those ports... his spike instantly began trying to extend itself at the sight of the two femmes offering themselves to him."

"Come on, Sabe" Sunny replied, the femme reaching down to cup Wing Saber's crotch while Sides pressed her breasts against Wing Saber in a very sensual manner. "Let's _experiment_"

Wing Saber was all to eager to comply.

* * *

And..

* * *

Wing Saber's systems sluggishly activated as the reformat finished, bringing the young Cybertronian out of stasis lock. With a slight groan, he sat up, trying to rid himself of the customary disorientation a reformat brings. Another mech walked up to him and helped Wing Saber out of the berth.

"Easy there," the mech warned. "Femme bodies are different from mechs. You need to wait to get accustomed to the new parts and programming. Although I must say you look absolutely gorgeous as a femme."

Wing Saber looked up and stared at his newest body in its naked glory. Soft green optics stared at the slight, curvy, very feminine form Wing Saber now sported. His hips were broad, his servos slim and slender, his helm was curved and spherical like his mother's, his new boobs were perfectly proportioned to his femme body and his new port looked tight and inviting for very certain spikes. Oh, Sides and Sunny were going to love this.

Wing Saber grinned, taking in how her red and white paint job complimented her new curves after putting on her armor. She posed in front of the mirror, taking in everything that she missed the first time.

"This is exactly what I wanted." The now femme replied, looking at the mech. "Thank you" Wing Saber could finally return the favor the Twins gave her on her last sparking day.

"Your original body has been returned to your home. I'm glad you chose Transfer's Body Appraisal and I hope you have a pleasant day"

As Wing Saber walked out of the body store, no one paid attention to the red and white femme strolling down the street, gazing down at her body with gratitude and awe. This new body allowed her the chance to go out and do things without the expectations, without the recognition. She was finally free to do what she wanted where she wanted. She could be normal now!

The bond opened, the twins sending their love through it as Wing Saber made her way towards them. Pouring her own love into the bond, she jumped into the arms of her twins, giggling as two pairs of breasts pressed against her own.

She looked up to see the smirking faces of two femmes, identical in every way except for paint jobs. She had first seen these bodies on her last sparking day and they hadn't been used much, only for private pranks inside the Prime's household. Thus, no common mech or femme knew who they were. They could just be a normal group of spark mates living their lives. Only they knew that they were Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Wing Saber, sparklings of the Prime himself.

"So, Sabe" Sides said, her face never losing that goddamn smirk. "Ready to have some fun?"

Wing Saber nodded, moving her body so that her curves and bust fit Sunny's own quite nicely. Wing Saber reveled in the feeling of having something pressed in between her breasts before she replied, "Lead the way."

The three femmes left the square, feeling content.

* * *

Those two scenes were non-canon BTW. For now maybe. :)

And yes, the golden energy was magic. But nobody guessed what the unwanted bond was. It's very important and easy to guess. It is the source of conflict while Wing Saber grows up after all.

New chapter has not been started yet. I just wanted to clean the air regarding the Sunny/Wing Saber/Sides pairing. Thanks!

PS


End file.
